


Troll Version of Action Park

by romashka



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romashka/pseuds/romashka
Summary: Dammek takes Xefros on a pale date to the notorious Class Action Park, frequented by reckless lowbloods.





	Troll Version of Action Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one I wrote a long time ago and finally decided to finish and post. Ever since learning about Action Park (or the old version of it, at least) I thought it would fit into Alternia without needing too much exaggeration.

The somewhat tasteless logo for Class Action Park featured a different-coloured blood spatter behind each letter, though notably, there were no colours cooler than olive. It was assumed that higher blood castes would both be resilient enough to emerge unscathed and have sufficient access to places that were actually fun that they didn’t need to go there in the first place.

Very few lowbloods could swim, but that apparently didn’t stop them from partaking in aquatic attractions where they were at risk from not only drowning but also sharp rocks, petroleum-based fuel burns, slitherbeasts, the very real possibility of a yellowblood getting startled and lightly frying everyone in the water with their psionics, and many more thrilling features, made more thrilling by the hushed availability of sopor.

“It’s been _proven_ ,” said Dammek on the train, “that none of the trolls who’ve died there had any chance of making it to adulthood anyway. And lusii bring their sweep old wigglers here! It’s all fine!”

“I know you wouldn’t let me get hurt.”

“Damn right.” Dammek extended two fingers in a half-diamond. Xefros raised his own to complete it. “And afterwards we can go get a flavor disc! And have the toppings you’re not allowed to have.”

Dammek had a sweep-long pass, because of course he did. He handed over Xefros’s entry fee to the also bronzeblooded ticket seller, and then pulled Xefros through the turnstile.

Xefros surveyed the surroundings with a reasonable amount of fear. There were a few signs acting as entrances to subsections of the park. He could see alarmingly steep slides into alarmingly shallow water, alarmingly steep slides into no water at all, a lake which it seemed guests were just straight-up jumping off a cliff into, a wave pool where – okay, there was a wiggler in there just floating like a dead fish. There were just...generally a lot of sharp things and exposed wires everywhere. None of this stuff really looked that bad on its own, Xefros thought, it just looked kind of sad and lame and run-down, and like it was made by someone who didn’t think lowbloods should have proper fun.

“It’s owned by some teal guy,” said Dammek, “that’s why they named it the way they did. Trying to be funny, I guess.”

Suddenly a slightly younger troll of unknown caste barrelled past with a real, live grub in her arms – how on Alternia did she get hold of one outside of the caverns? – and launched herself into the nearest pool. Both troll and grub were hit by an unnaturally high wave and sank out of view, reemerging just a little bit too late for comfort.

“So, what do you want to go on first?”

* * *

 After a while, Dammek led him onto a side path. “You’ve gotta see this. They put this tiny loop in a waterslide, right at the end, and they sent a rust like you down it and he came out with no head!”

“I don’t think that’s exactly helping me to feel safe,” said Xefros.

“It’s so simple! They just put that loop in it right at the end and suddenly it’s really deadly even for a troll! Well, a lowblood. But it’s impressive. They just smack their heads right on the top.” He made an explosion sound and motion with his hands.

It was almost as if this place was designed to find the cheapest possible ways to convince physically fragile lowbloods to dispose of themselves. “You said you wouldn’t let me get hurt, and it seems like you are about to force me to get hurt and maybe die for no reason.”

“You don’t have to go down it, Xef, I just think it’s cool.”

As they approached the slide, a long-haired olive girl – they could see her blood colour clearly because there was already a considerable amount of it leaking from one side of her torso – disappeared into it. A few seconds later, there was a muffled “FUCK” accompanied by a loud bang. She slithered limply out of the end of the slide. Then she suddenly snapped upright, sprang to her feet and looked ready to fight someone, which it appeared she’d already been doing.

“ _She’s_ fine,” said Dammek pointedly, apparently ignoring the fact that her hemocaste made her considerably more resilient than Xefros or himself. “We gonna go?”

“Yeah!” This was pale bonding, wasn’t it? Like a trust fall, just with a greater chance of decapitation.

Xefros cut his foot on the steps as they scrambled up, a spatter of rust mixing into the Troll Jackson Pollock-esque canvas of poor decisions that somehow reached even where there was no especial danger.

When they reached the top, Dammek launched himself down, shades still on, before Xefros could let go of his hand. They hurtled down together. It was a chaos of black, until he felt them being flipped upwards and something cracked.

It took a moment to realise that the thing that cracked was not him, nor Dammek. They were suddenly stationary, and there was suddenly a chink of light. Xefros’s horns were lodged in the wall of the slide. He wrenched his head to one side, and more pieces of black plastic broke off. He squeezed through the ragged gap and fell wetly to the ground. Dammek landed on top of him.

“Holy shit.”

“ _Please can you get off me I can’t breathe -”_

“Oh yeah, sorry.”

Xefros sat up, eyes wide, trying to process what had just happened. “I just broke the slide. Oh, I broke it...we’re gonna be in trouble...”

Dammek helped him to his feet. “But you won!” He slapped Xefros on the back a little too hard. “I guess the rust who died before must have had real nubby horns. And yours are super sharp, and that's what counts.”  
  
“They hurt a little bit.”  
  
“But look, now you’ve made it so other trolls who go down there can escape too!” said Dammek, giving Xefros’s hair and horns a few comforting paps. “I’m proud of you, you’re a strong dude.” He got a little quieter as they walked away. “You’re gonna make it, I think.”

Xefros felt even more reassured by Dammek’s words than his touch. “We _maybe_ should get out of here, though.”

"Flavor disc?"

"Flavor disc."

They glanced at each other briefly, joined hands, and ran for the fences.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe flavor disc can be our always


End file.
